memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Bajorans
The following is a list of all unnamed Bajoran individuals who do not serve as part of the Bajoran Militia (See: Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel) :For a complete list of all individuals, see Category:Bajorans. Bajoran 1 This Bajoran man was among a group of Bajorans in an anti-Odo hysteria because they believed Odo had murdered a fellow Bajoran. He and his mob friends threatened Odo and followed him to the security office where they wanted his death but were stopped by Commander Benjamin Sisko. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by Peter Vogt. Bajoran 2 This Bajoran man was on a transport that suffered a serious accident. He helped Kai Winn off the shuttle. ( ) :He was played by Kevin Carr. Bajoran 3 This Bajoran was part of a mob of Bajorans who threatened Odo because they believed Odo had murdered a fellow Bajoran. In the brawl, caused by this action, in front of the security office he was knocked out by Major Kira Nerys. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by stunt actor Tom Morga who received no credit for this appearance. Bajoran 4 This male Bajoran was part of the mob who threatened Odo because they believed Odo had murdered a Bajoran. In the brawl, caused by this action, he threw a stone and knocked one Bajoran deputy unconscious, before he was stopped by Chief O'Brien. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by stunt actor Vincent Mazzella, Jr., who received no credit for his appearance. Bajoran Aide This Bajoran female served as an aide to Minister Jaro Essa in 2370. She accompanied him to his visit on Deep Space 9 and the welcome for Li Nalas. She was also present when Minister Jaro told Commander Sisko and Major Kira that Li Nalas is the new liaison officer between Bajor and the Federation. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by an unknown actress. :Presumably she was privy to Jaro's involvement with the Alliance for Global Unity and his attempted coup. Bajoran Assassin A '''fanatical Pah-wraith cultist', he attempted to assassinate Benjamin Sisko to prevent him from finding the Orb of the Emissary. While he seriously wounded Sisko at the officer's father's home, Jake Sisko was able to both subdue and capture the assailant and rescue his father. ( ) Several months later, Fala told Colonel Kira Nerys that the assassin was "acting out of his own misguided beliefs" and Dukat was not involved. ( ) :He was played by Johnny Moran. Bajoran boy ( ) :The Bajoran boy was played by Kevin M. Brettauer. Bajoran Bureaucrat A member of the Bajoran Provisional Government, Kira Nerys had a very heated argument with this official, apparently about the Government's request of Federation assistance, just before meeting Commander Benjamin Sisko in 2369. ( ) :He was played by actor Gene Armor. Bajoran Circle members Three masked Bajorans, who were members of "The Circle" in 2370 attacked Quark in his bar. They've branded him a tattoo of their group on his forehead to show their claims to remove every non Bajoran from Bajor. ( ) The next day, three members attacked and kidnapped Major Kira Nerys from the temple garden of the Bajoran monastery in the Bajoran Capital. They've brought her to the cavern labyrinth in the Perikian Peninsula and held her hostage at the orders of Jaro Essa. When Commander Sisko, Doctor Bashir, Li Nalas, and two Bajoran security deputies tried to rescue Kira, they've had a shootout with these Circle members who were shot unconscious. Kira was rescued. ( ) :The three Bajorans in were played by unknown performers, the Bajorans in by stunt performers. It may be possible that they've been played by the same people. This has yet to be verified. Image:Circle member 1, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Spiro Razatos'' Image:Circle member 2, The Circle.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Circle member 3, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Danton'' Image:Circle member 4, The Circle.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Circle member 5, The Circle.jpg|''Played by Joe Murphy'' Bajoran Clerk The Bajoran Clerk ran the assay office on the space station. He inventoried Vash's possessions that she placed in a security lock. He assured her that the assay office was the safiest place to keep her goods. ( ) :He was played by Van Epperson. Bajoran Comfort Women ]] The Comfort Women were female Bajorans taken to Terok Nor to provide company and pleasure to the Cardassians during the Occupation of Bajor. In return their families were treated well once the women were taken. Kira Nerys' mother was one of these comfort women.( ) :Kira and her mother are shown in this group of comfort women. :The other five women were played by unknown actresses. Bajoran funeral attendee This man was an attendee at Morn's funeral at Quark's in 2374. During a sermon given by Quark, he was asked to take Morn's seat at the bar to keep his seat warm. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by regular extra Mark Allen Shepherd, who also played Morn, and received no credit for all of his appearances. Bajoran Girl This Bajoran girl resided in one of the refugee camps on Valo II in 2368. Ro Laren, when visiting the camp, gave the young girl her uniform top for warmth. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Bajoran Hutet prisoners These Bajoran prisoners worked in the Hutet labor camp on Cardassia IV in 2370. They were rescued by Major Kira Nerys and Chief Miles O'Brien who searched for Li Nalas. A few of them, including Borum stayed on the planet and defended Li from the Cardassian guards. ( ) :The Bajoran prisoners were played by background performers and stunt performers who received no credit for their appearance. Image:George Colucci, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' Image:Loretta Gordon, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by Loretta Gordon'' Image:Bajoran prisoner, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Bajoran prisoner 2, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Bajoran prisoner 3, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Bajoran prisoner 4, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Bajoran prisoner 5, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Bajoran Man The Bajoran man and his companion were eating at the replimat when Jake Sisko and Nog released some Garanian bolites by their table. He began to itch and harmlessly turn blue and yellow before the effects subsided. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by Patrick Cupo. Bajoran Man 2 This Bajoran man was present when Vedek Winn and Vedek Bareil made a speech on the promenade in 2369. When Neela tried to assassinate Vedek Bareil she was stopped by Commander Sisko. This man was knocked to the ground by Sisko on his way to stop her. ( ) :He was played by stunt actor Buck McDancer who received no credit for his appearance. Bajoran Mercenary 1 This Bajoran mercenary was the right hand of Durg and was hired by Quark in 2369. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Bajoran Mercenary 2 This Bajoran mercenary was the left hand of Durg and was hired by Quark in 2369. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Bajoran Midwife The Bajoran midwife attend to Mika when she gave birth while on Empok Nor. She gave birth to a half-Cardassian child. Dukat proclaimed that the child was transformed by the Pah-wraiths a symbol of his covenant with his followers. In fact, Dukat had a one-night affair with Mika. ( ) :She was played by Miriam Flynn. Bajoran Monk 1 The Bajoran monk greeted Benjamin Sisko when he arrived on Deep Space 9. He told him that the prophets welcomed Sisko and asked him to enter a Bajoran temple. Sisko told him that he would do so at another time. ( ) :He was played by Donald Hotton. : Bajoran Monk 2 This Bajoran monk resided on Deep Space 9 in 2372. He passed Drex and a few other Klingons on the promenade, shortly before they stopped Morn. ( ) :This monk was played by an unknown actor. Chanting Monk This monk was chanting a prayer to the Prophets, when Sisko entered a Bajoran temple to meet Kai Opaka. ( ) :He was played by Stephen Rowe. Bajoran musician (mirror universe) This Bajoran musician played on the Bajoran woodwind instrument aboard Terok Nor in the mirror universe in 2370. When Intendant Kira Nerys entered Quark's, he asked her what he should play for her. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by an unknown actor. :His dialogue was spoken when he was out of the view and probably spoken by a voice actor in post-production. Bajoran Pah-wraith follower The Bajoran Pah-wraith follower was a member of a Cult of the Pah-wraiths who chose Dukat as their leader. He was willing to commit suicide before Kira Nerys exposed Dukat as a fraud. ( ) :The Bajoran was played by stunt actor Tom Morga who received no credit for his appearance. Bajoran Prylar This Prylar was one of two that escorted Adami Winn following her election as Kai by the Vedek Assembly. ( ) :Played by an unknown actor. Bajoran Scavenger 1 This Bajoran lived during the Occupation of Bajor and due to food shortage, he was not above simply taking food from others. In 2346, he and a friend attempted to take soup from Kira Meru and Kira Taban but were stopped by Luma Rahl. ( ) :He was played by John Marzilli. Bajoran Scavenger 2 This Bajoran was a friend of the scavenger who tried to take the Kira family's soup, he threatened Kira Taban with a knife when he tried to stand up to them. ( ) :He was played by stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone who received no credit for this appearance. Vedek at Auction This Bajoran vedek was present during an auction in Quark's in 2373. He was one of the bidders. ( ) :He was played by regular extra Mark Newsom who received no credit for this appearance. Bajoran Vendor After Vedek Winn denounced Keiko O'Brien's teaching of science in the school on Deep Space 9, the Bajoran Vendor refused to serve Keiko, angering her husband, Miles O'Brien. ( ) :This Bajoran vendor was played by an unknown actor. The end credits list actor Michael Eugene Fairman playing the vendor, however this is not him. Bajoran Villager This Bajoran woman was a resident of the Bajoran village which was threatened by the Dal'Rok in 2369. ( ) :This Bajoran woman was played by extra Francis Praksti who received no credit for her appearance. Bajoran Woman 1 The Bajoran woman and her companion were eating at the replimat when Jake Sisko and Nog released some Garanian bolites by their table. She and her companion began to itch and harmlessly turn blue and yellow before the effects subsided. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by Kathryn Graf. Bajoran Woman 2 In 2369 Julian Bashir attempted to impress this Bajoran woman, in whom he had romantic interest, with stories about his days at the Starfleet Medical Academy. ( ) :She was played by Laura Cameron. Bajoran Woman 3 The Bajoran woman asked for Chief O'Brien's blessing for her child after he had been proclaimed as the new Sirah of her village. ( ) :She was played by Amy Benedict. Bajoran Woman 4 This Bajoran woman was a civilian on Deep Space 9 who lost her currency pouch. It was returned to her by Rom with great disappointment by Quark. ( ) Also in 2369 she was among the group who listened to Vedek Bareil and Vedek Winn shortly before Neela tried to assassinate Bareil. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Bajoran Women Villagers These Bajoran Women were offered to Miles O'Brien after he had driven the Dal'Rok away which was threatening their village. Miles refused the offer telling them that he was married.( ) :The women were played by an unknown actresses. Bajoran Worker 1 (2369) This male Bajoran was one of the civilians who cleaned up the debris from the promenade after Deep Space 9 was left damaged by the Cardassians. When the Markalian thief tried to escape from Odo he knocked him down. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by stunt actor Cole McKay who received no credit for this appearance. Bajoran Worker 2 (2369) This male Bajoran was one of the civilians who cleaned up the debris from the promenade after Deep Space 9 was left damaged by the Cardassians. When the Markalian thief tried to escape from Odo he knocked him down. ( ) :This Bajoran was played by stunt actor Red Horton who received no credit for this appearance. Bajorans, unnamed Bajorans, Unnamed